


Reason for Eviction

by Deonara2012



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mother finds out what her son is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason for Eviction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am. And we've added girls.

EunHyuk didn't hear his bedroom door open, but he couldn't miss his mother's shriek. With a gesture, he dismissed the older incarnation of himself, and turned to her.

"Who was that?" she demanded, eyes wide.

"Um. Me. In about three years."

Her eyes widened further. "You in…." She stared at him, and he could see the thoughts turning in her head. "You're a…." She wouldn't even say it. "Get out."

EunHyuk stiffened. "Out?"

"Start packing," she said. "I'll find a place for you." She backed out, closed the door, and he heard something outside. When he tried it, he couldn't open the door.

He stared at the door, then summoned the same future incarnation of himself, who looked at him in sympathy. "It gets better," he said.

EunHyuk sighed. "I thought she'd understand," he said, disturbed more than he'd thought about his mother's rejection.

"You'd better get packed," his future self said. "Don't forget Fluffy."

EunHyuk's cheeks colored, but he didn't deny it.

"If it helps, you'll meet some of your best friends where you're going."

EunHyuk pulled his suitcase from under his bed and opened it on his bed. "Better than the friends I have here?"

"You won't have to keep secrets from them. I need to go back."

EunHyuk hesitated. "Thanks," he said, and sent him off. If he were right….

He packed with more cheer than he'd expected. His future incarnation's parting comment bothered him, though.

What did that mean, no secrets?


End file.
